Heartache
by LexiHuntzberger
Summary: I'm not that smart...I haven't seen as much as most people and maybe I am too young to say otherwise; however, despite my timeless existence I have managed to gain and lose the one thing most important...sad ain't it? ROGAN.
1. Heartache

A/N: I know it's another story but I had to write about this. It's a real life occurrence and yes I did get permission from the people involved to do such a story. It happens all over the world and I just sort of wanted to put it out there. Maybe to try and help people get through it...anyway; the AN at the end will explain everything.

"I'm not that smart...I haven't seen as much as most people have and I guess that's to be expected since I haven't really lived long enough to say otherwise; however, if there's one thing I've learned in my eighteen years of living, it's that never ever give your heart away unless you're absolutely sure that that person is the right one and there is absolutely nothing that can possibly stand in the way of your happiness together. Some might say I'm, well, crazy and the truth is I am...no-one short of crazy could possibly have done what I did (and at such an early age too). Nevertheless I never regretted nor ever will regret a second of the time we spent together...he was...no...is my forever and maybe someday things will be different and people won't have to live through this kind of heartache but I have no-one to blame (or rather thank) but myself.

I remember reading the story as if it were yesterday...how Lyra and Will had to separate to their different worlds and grow old with different people and I remember feeling a certain amount of resentment towards Phillip Pullman at his unhappy ending...but now, I find myself thanking him for it is only now that I discovered that this story (even unintentionally) relates to those of us victims of forbidden love.

I was 15 at the time...I mean sure, the first time I met him (When I started Chilton) we were just good friends; someone to talk to. I never in my wildest dreams would've guessed he would be the one I'm writing about now...even on that fateful day when he asked me to become his girlfriend I thought it was just a fun thing with a friend...an experiment maybe? I don't know...all I know was from the very next day when I saw him again everything changed. I realized that any earlier perceptions I had of our relationship were sorely inaccurate; the very thought that crossed my mind... "Crap!"

I call it destiny...regardless of the outcome...I'm a fairly religious person but had I any doubts about there being a greater power up there – watching over us and answering our prayers – all those doubts were squished when he came into my life. I remember it vividly; I was saying my prayers before bed and asked God to help me find someone who would love me for who I am; someone who would understand and love me for my quirks and imperfections. Not more than a week later, HE became a dominant figure in my life and our relationship began.

Our relationship was a whirlwind to be honest. Everyday was filled with happiness and love (call it puppy love if you want, but I know you will understand the feeling). I would never trade that year for anything...and those memories shall forever be embedded in my being. I owe a great deal to him and maybe someday he'll read this, but as for now all I can do is hope...even if the odds are far from being in my favour...I mean, seriously, it's been almost a year since I last heard from him; he's probably found the girlfriend he deserves and is living happily somewhere out there...

Anyway, Jenny, that is how I ended up here on the cold, hospital floor in front of you...story of my life." The voice recording stopped there; the tears in her voice were evident but skilfully masked by the attempted, ironic laugh at the end.

"I sound so pathetic!" whined the 18-year old girl.

"No you don't Rory...you just put everything I was feeling into words," replied Jenny softly, putting the voice recorder in her back-pack.

"I'm glad I could help kid...I just hope that you have better luck than I did. Save you the heartache," Rory whispered the last part solemnly.

The two teenagers sat there together in contemplation; neither ready to face the world beyond the room door...both still hurting and neither wanting to let go of the pain. Eventually it was Jenny who broke the tearing silence.



"D-do you mind if I come by again sometime...you know, to talk to you? I'm sorry if I'm a bother but you're the only person who understands the situation I'm in," her head was bowed low, afraid to look Rory straight in eye...afraid to see her expression. However, Rory smiled at the girl, not three years younger than herself, and voiced her confirmation.

"Sure Jen, anytime."

As Jen threw herself into Rory's outstretched arms, the older girl felt the familiar pang in her heart and tears prickled her eyes once more...

"When will the pain end?" asked Jen timidly as they pulled apart.

Roughly wiping the tears off her cheeks, Rory smiled sadly, "Maybe never...you'll probably love him forever...but we have to move on sometime. At some stage we have to face the fact that maybe life isn't the fairytale we dreamed of when we were little..."

A/N: I thought of ending the chapter there but I wanted to get a bit more Gilmore action in before the end...in case you guys don't want me to continue...

"_No, I can't let you goYou're a part of me nowCaught by the taste of your kiss.And I don't wanna know the reason why Ican't stay forever like this...Now, I'm climbing the walls' cause I miss you..."_

_They danced to the song as if it were the last seconds they'd spend together. The lyrics hitting so close to home they didn't need to say anything else. As the song echoed through the school hall so did the wheels in his mind turn furiously._

"_Rory, we'll be together forever okay? I promise you that...and I never break the promises I make; especially when they concern you," he whispered in her ear as the song drew to a close._

_Pulling her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye she replied with tears in her own, "I love you...always."_

"_And forever Ace...and forever," with that he leant down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss._

"Climbing the walls" by the Backstreet Boys always brought back that memory and yet, somehow, she never found the strength to switch CDs. Her head and heart were still aching (that much everyone knew) but what happened to the headstrong girl everyone knew about? What happened to Rory Gilmore? She was heartbroken that's what; a feeling that even the strongest people in the world fall victim to.

As she parked her silver car in the driveway of the Gilmore mansion she noticed her mother's Jeep coming up the road. Waiting patiently for he best friend, Rory silently turned off the ignition and stepped out of her car; locking it in the process.

"Fruit of my loins! It's been days...a fortnight...years...decades actually. Is that any way to treat the sole reason for your existence?" called an over-dramatic Lorelai from the driver's seat of her Jeep.

"Mom, I saw you yesterday," laughed Rory; her facade of happiness carefully thrown over her porcelain features.

"And that...is long enough," replied Lorelai in mock sadness.

"Mo-om...let's just ring the bell and get this over with," suggested Rory; not at all eager to face what was behind door number 1 (a.k.a. Emily Gilmore).



"But if we're really quiet Adolf won't know we're here; then we can make a run for it before the gates of 'Hellvill' shut and swallow us whole!" explained Lorelai; her voice starting out in a whisper and eventually reaching that of a high pitched cry.

Rory just stared at her mother in utter amazement as the front door swung open.

"Lorelai, Rory, how nice of you to join us this evening. You do realize that the function of the bell is to be rung? It's not just there for decoration you know. Now hurry along inside; Geraldine will take your coats," scolded Emily as she made her way back to the living room.

"Next time you hatching an escape plan..try to whisper the whole thing so as not to give it away," whispered Rory.

"Ey-ey Captain," replied Lorelai. "Maybe we could..."

"Hush, let's just get tonight over with."

"Okay okay Miss Bossy; after you."

And with that, arm in arm, the duo walked into yet another Friday Night dinner.

A/N: Okay, I know Rory doesn't get her car until after graduation but for the sake of the story let's just say she got it early. Also Dean and Rory broke up after their first fight – Rory's 16th Birthday. Thereafter she got together with Logan with whom she stayed with until she was a couple months older than 17. Logan had graduated and Mitchum has decided to send him away to "grow up".

Logan promised Rory that no matter what he would always come back to her and they'll get their future together. It has now been a year since Logan left and Rory had not heard a single word from him.

This story doesn't dwell too much on how they got together or Logan's reputation as such (a playboy). This story is mainly about how you should never give up on love and how, if you have faith in what you want and believe it can happen, it will.

This story is based on a real life occurrence...except the reasons for forbidden love is different. Tell me whether or not I should continue this story...and if you still want me to conclude 'The Past Returns'.


	2. A feel of things Part 1 of 2

A/N: Oh yeah! Here we go...a quick update:D hehe...now, I know my track record with updates isn't that great but let's hope it gets better okay? Oh btw for those of you who are confuzzled...I used to be known as BeautyAce

Curley-Q – Thank you so much, I hope this chapter does not disappoint (although it's just the first half of chapter 2)

LexHuntxberger – My bad, I apologize and thank you a great deal for pointing that out! It is meant to read Heartache. Thank you for the review.

Alenor – Thanks for the review, oh and Jenny is my OC. She's a girl that's going to be a fairly constant character just as a way for Rory to interact with someone who's suffered something of the same heartache. She'll become a little sister to Rory but not to worry; she won't eat up a huge part of the story.

Holy Cross Baby – Thank you for the review and not to worry this story won't drag on a great deal. I don't want it to be very long and the plot is about to become really windy so I hope it'll keep you interested and engrossed

CHAPTER 2

"Rory Gilmore, you're needed in room 716. It's a minor case of hypotension. According to her parents she just collapsed all of a sudden. Her blood pressure is shockingly low; it's a miracle she made it thus far. However, she's a lot better now. We just need you to look after her for a while; that ok?"

"Sure Sarah. I have to work off the hours somehow don't I?" responded Rory happily. She loved working in the hospital for community service; it was, after all, the only thing that got her mind off Logan for more than an hour a day.

Walking briskly down the lengthy corridors, she finally reached her destination. Turning the handle and gently pushing the heavy door, she entered quietly so as not to awake the, supposedly, sleeping patient. Adjusting the flowers on her bedside and closing the blinds slightly, Rory was once again thrown back down memory lane when she did exactly the same thing...but for somebody completely different.

_Rory walked into the hospital, her heart racing and her crystal eyes full of worry and unshed tears...she should have been there; she should have gone with him when he offered but she didn't want to intrude. Look at the outcome..._

_"Please could you tell me what room Logan __Huntzberger__ is in?" her voice sounded strange and foreign; even to her._

_"Are you friend or family?" asked the nurse tiredly._

_"I'm the in-between; I'm his girlfriend – Rory Gilmore," she replied __irritably._

_"I see...yes you are allowed in per his request. Room 748; take the lift."_

_Hurriedly, Rory mumbled her thanks and made her way to Logan's private room. On reaching her desired destination; Rory met up with the rest of the __Huntzberger__ family. Everyone took an immediate liking to her from the moment Logan introduced them to her several months ago...they got along well...or so it seemed._

_"Rory darling, I'm so glad you could make it! He's been asleep for the past couple of hours so __Mitchum__ left quickly for the office; no doubt he'll be back soon though. You can go in if you want to," __Shira's__ sugar-sweet voice echoed through the corridors yet Rory was too pre-occupied to notice the __sublte__ change in __Shira's__ demeanour since their last encounter._

_"Thanks __Shira__." Rory gave the older woman a quick hug before reaching out to Honour who smiled in the embrace. _

_"You better get going if you want some alone time with my little brother before the rest of us come on in," whispered Honour as the two girls pulled apart. Rory smiled appreciatively and made her into Logan's room holding her breath..._

_His perfect body attached to the metal monstrosities; his blankets – a chaotic mess among all the wires and his face...his perfect face insulted by the blue and purple bruises that invaded it. Attempting to get her feet to co-operate with her mind, Rory tentatively__stepped into the room. The only sound waltzing around room was the beeping of the infernal life-support machines. _

_Feeling awkward and wanting to make herself useful, she busied repositioning the flowers on his bedside and dimming the lights slightly. Unbeknownst to her, the patient was wide awake and watching her every move. He couldn't help but smile at her as she made her way around his room trying to tidy the already spotless location._

_"If you dust that chair any more you'll burn a whole through it Ace," chuckled Logan as he shifted slightly._

_Startled by his voice, Rory spun around in complete shock, "L-Logan? You're awake? How are you feeling? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?" she rambled as she walked to his bedside and ran her hands through his tousled hair._

_Grabbing a hold of her other hand, Logan kissed it before answering, "__Er__..ye__; as fine as I can be; l skied off a glacier, you do the math; just peachy and yes you can." _

_Trying to keep track of all his answers, it took her a while before she realized what he said, "Don't mock me mister! It's not a very fun place to be – "_

_"You're telling me? Try being the one in the hospital bed," smirked Logan._

_"Hardy-__har__- __har__; anyway, what can I do for you? You said you wanted me to do something," responded Rory slightly confused. _

_"__Come here," responded Logan simply as he pulled her onto the bed._

_"Logan! You're hurt and this bed wasn't made for more than one person to sit on," Rory pointed out._

_"Ace...I haven't seen you in six weeks. Do you seriously think a little pain in my leg is going to stop me from getting you as close to me as I can?" asked Logan; all playfulness gone from his voice._

_Sighing, Rory replied, "I don't care! I'm hurting you any more than you are already!"_

_However, Logan had already secured her body in his arms – she wasn't going anywhere._

_"Logan! Let go!" _

_"Now now Ace, you being so worried about my well being and all, what do you think would happen to me without you?" whispered Logan in her ear before pulling her in for a passionate kiss – to which she eagerly responded._

_Pulling apart when the need for oxygen became too great, Rory replied breathlessly, "Same thing that'll happen to me without you – I'd die."_

_"Well then I guess we're in the same boat,"__ responded Logan__, "But you know I'd never break your heart right? Nor will I ever leave you."_

_"I hope so Logan..."_

_Tilting her chin upwa__rd so he could look straight into her crystal blue eyes he said, "My answer is definite okay; I'll never be able to leave even if I was forced to, nor will I ever be able to break your heart because mine will break two-fold – from hurting you and losing the best thing that ever happened to me."_

_Instead of responding Rory pulled __him__ into a kiss that spoke volumes...it said everything that words could not._

Hastily wiping the all too familiar tears from her eyes, Rory turned around to tend to her patient with the single, bitter thought on her mind, "_Well, I guess promises were made to be broken..."_

* * *

Okay, yes again, not much story plot action thing and I'm sorry!!! But I wanted to get this part out to sort of give you guys an idea of all the relationships in the story. From the previous chapter you could tell (at least I hope) that Rory's relationship with her mother and the Gilmores' were the same. However, the Huntzbergers are different to the show. Logan gets on with his parents – to an extent – and Honour is pretty much the same. However, as you can see, Rory also gets along with them...at least that's how it seems (and this doubt is crucial to the story). Mitchum works all the time but that is the only fact Logan has against his father (for now).

Okay so really, I do apologise. I will have the next chapter up soon though! Oh and Rory is not a doctor it's just community work.


	3. The story begins

A/N: Okay this took a while and I apologise Hope the wait was worth it though. Oh and thank you to all my faithful reviewers; you guys give me inspiration. This is dedicated to YOU GUYS

Chapter 2 (Part II) – The story begins...

The roaring engine was finally silenced with a swift turn of the car key. The delicate hands in power then proceeded to unlock the door with such speed not even a sloth could compete for world's slowest creature. It was no surprise that Rory Gilmore was dreading today...it was hers and Logan's (or what would have been) second official anniversary. Somehow, the only thought (or rather song) that seemed to be swimming around her mind was: "_Do you know what it feels like loving someone, that's in a rush to throw you away?"_ She smiled despite herself as she remembered the first day she had ever heard this particular song. It was whilst in the car on her way to Logan's prom. She remembered it blaring on the radio and Logan turning to look at her, squeezing her hand tightly before kissing it.

FLASHBACK

"_A__ce?__ You ready__ honey?" came Logan's loving voice._

_"Ah! Logan "Where's-my coffee" __Huntzberger__! Where is my coffee?!" replied __Lorelai__ coming down the stairs to the __Crapshack_

_"I'm happy to see you too __Lorelai__," chuckled Logan as he handed her two of the three cups of coffee he brought._

_"__We'll see about the happy part after I taste the coffee!" stated __Lorelai__ in all seriousness despite the glimmer of amusement in her eyes._

_Just as she was taking a sip of the heavenly liquid, the woman Logan was really desperate to see finally emerged from the confinements of her room, "Logan, I really hope my mother isn't giving you a hard time."_

_Shifting his gaze to the younger Gilmore his breath was stolen from him. She looked absolutely dazzling in her blue and black dress accentuated with her delicate application of fine makeup__. H__er gorgeous coffee coloured hair falling in soft curls framing her face. The dress was floor length with the bodice showing that of a corseted design that accentuated her chest and drew attention to her every curve._

_"You __gonna__ say something Lover-Boy or should we just assume you are at a total loss for words?" asked __Lorelai__ teasingly while cradling her second cup of coffee to her lips._

_Ignoring __Lorelai__ completely (or maybe he just didn't hear her) he moved slowly towards Rory, as if she may disappear if he moved t__o__o fast. "You lo__ok absolutely gorgeous Ace__," whispered Logan as he shifted a stray hair away from her face, "you being there in that dress and with your natural beauty...everyone is going to look so bad!" he __smirked before gently lowering his lips to hers._

_"HELLO! My virgin eyes can't take this form of PDA! You're not even supposed to hold her hand in front of her parents you know. Has no-one ever taught you any manners?" yelled __Lorelai__ (the last part a perfect impersonation of Emily) while covering her eyes with her hands._

_Rory blushed as Logan smirked, "Maybe I missed that class."_

_"Because you were rebelling__?" provided __Lorelai__ while smiling._

_"You got it!" replied Logan._

_"Oh yeah!__ Rory, this one is a keeper," stated __Lorelai__ as she hugged both teenagers._

_"Now you kids have fun at the prom and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" _

_"So anything goes?" asked __Lorelai__ in amusement while walking out the door._

_"You got it kid!" __smirked__Lorelai__. As the elder Gilmore watched the two walk the way to Logan's car she finally let her worries through... "He better not steal my baby's virginity and then bolt! I know he loves her but it's who is...then again; maybe he can change..."_

_Needless to say, when Rory returned the following morning at 4am, she was still as innocent as the doe-eyes princess she was. Logan hadn't even tried anything and for that she was thankful...she was saving herself, but she would never say it out loud for fear of seeming ridiculous and old-fashioned – but it was who she was._

FLASHBACK

Sighing, she finally got out of the car and made her way up to the mansion. It was hard to believe that little Jenny could live here yet have not a single problem with anything family related; she got on well with all family member s and whomever she came into contact with...well, except for the jerk that cheated on her and broke her little heart. It was strange, in the short few months that Rory had known Jenny, the younger girl became somewhat a sister to Rory – and Rory liked the feeling.

She rang the bell and waited patiently for the maid to answer. When she did, Rory was sure she had seen her before working for Emily and the surprise that registered on the older woman's face was a clear confirmation of Rory's thoughts, "Good afternoon Miss Gilmore; what can I do for you?"

To say Rory was surprised that this woman remembered her was an understatement, "Hey umm, you remember me? Obviously you remember me otherwise you wouldn't say my name right? I mean you don't go up to people calling them by their names and then expect the person to turn around and ask if you remember them, do you? And now I'm rambling, I apologize. I'm actually here to see Jenny Hunter."

The woman could only smile at the similarity between mother and daughter. She wasn't sure whether little Rory remembered her but she was there to help young Lorelai through those first few months before she left and then proceeded to follow them to the Independence Inn – not that she nor Lorelai minded any.

"Right this way Miss Gilmore. Oh and do say hello to your mother for me, my name is Jane Banes," the woman smiled softly and directed Rory up the several flights of stairs as she (Rory) tried to place the name that was so familiar to her.

"Miss Jenny, Rory Gilmore is here to see you." The dirty-blond haired girl spun around with a smile on her face. Her parents were from high society and as such were either always at parties or at work. Nevertheless, Jenny and her parents loved each other...until lately. That was when the young teenager started rebelling and getting involved with the wrong crowd. It wasn't until she met Rory that fateful day at the hospital that things started to turn around in her life and she began to get over Damian (the boy that was her stability and whom she had loved before he crushed her heart).

"RORY, I am so glad that you could come! I missed you!" screeched the little girl as she gave Rory a hug.

"Wow, I'm glad to see you too Jen. How have you been?" asked Rory affectionately returning the hug.

"It's been great! I took up new subjects at school – science, biology and history – and I've started to do better in maths too! I can't believe it; I think Professor Phillips' eyes popped out of his head after our last test – absolutely amazing and comical," laughed Jenny, her perfect features complimenting her straight teeth and tanned complexion.

"That's awesome Jenny! I'm so happy for you," exclaimed Rory just as excitedly as the two girls moved to lounge on the bed. It was at this point that Jane had left the room and until Rory left the house a good couple of hours later all that could be heard emitting from that room was hushed whispers, giggles and fits of laughter.

"Hey Rory, isn't your prom coming up sometime this month?" inquired Jenny from her position at the foot of the bed, clutching her favourite fashion magazine. It was hard to believe that three months ago this same girl was on the wrong end of the rail-road tracks and now she was acting as if she had never felt anything but happiness in her life.

"Next Tuesday actually, but I don't know whether I should go. I mean I don't have a date nor do I have a dress plus I don't really feel like seeing people eat each other's faces out," responded Rory nonchalantly.

"NO! Rory you have to go! I will not allow you to stay at home on one of the most important nights of your life!" scolded Jenny.

"I've already been to a prom; no need to go to another one," mumbled Rory softly and Jenny was sure she saw the ring Logan gave her still around her neck...

_"Maybe I can help my daft cousin win her back... it's the least I could do to repay Rory for all she's done for me."_

Meanwhile...

He sighed frustrated as he finally shut down his laptop. How did he manage to screw things up? What had possessed him to do that? I mean sure he was over eighteen and the Jet was placed for his use but why had he done what he did? Did he think it would be easy to just move on...? No! He knew it would be like trying to breathe underwater; but he did it anyway! Damn it he was a fool!

No...he knew why he did it. He wanted to make his family happy; have them be proud of him and agree with his decision. He did it because his mom didn't like her heritage, his dad didn't like her personality and his sister...well, she liked her but didn't stop him from losing the most important thing in his life.

It didn't take him long to realize what a mistake he had made but it did take him almost a year to do something about it. It wasn't until he phoned his favourite cousin to ask her how life was treating her did fear finally sink in. He'd realized something was wrong from the way the little girl slurred her words and spoke so threateningly. He made it a habit to call more often but eventually she cut off his calls all the time.

Two months ago, as if God had sent him a saving grace, the phone rang. Jenny phoned to apologize for the way she had been acting and if it wasn't for her new friend she never would've recovered. He remembered that conversation vividly:

_"Hey __Huntzberger__ Long __time no speak__," came Jenny's bubbly young voice._

_"Jenny? What happened to you? I haven't spoken to you in six months!" __replied Logan confused._

_"Yeah...about that; I am so sorry Logan! Mom and Dad are fighting all the time and I just didn't know what to do. I met up with some wrong people and well I just wasn't myself. If it weren't for Rory I never would have gotten through it," explained the little girl; pain was evident in her voice._

_Logan was speechless, there could be more than one Rory in the world couldn't there be? He was brought back to reality when he heard Jenny bad mouth RORY'S ex boyfriend._

_"...and the jerk just leaves! After all those promises; just takes her heart and bolts. I mean which creep does that?!...Logan? Are you still there?" _

_"Yeah," was all Logan managed to get out and Jenny barely heard him. She knew something was amiss._

_"Logan...how is your girlfriend doing? The one you told me about?" Jenny was a smart girl, but she prayed she was wrong._

_"I – __er__...well you see," Logan couldn't form a coherent thought let alone sentence._

_"What was her name?" asked Jenny more urgently._

_"What is it to you?!" yelled Logan a bit too harshly._

_"It's you isn't it? You're Rory's ex-boyfriend! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused my best friend? You JERK!" yelled Jenny._

_"No Jenny __wait__; I can explain, please – "begged Logan but all he heard was the dial tone. _

That was two months ago and he hadn't heard from Jenny since then. Sighing one last time he made the effort to move off his chair when his cell phone rang. Not recognizing the caller ID he answered curiously.

"Huntzberger."

"How would you like to win back the best thing that ever happened to you?" came the smirking voice on the other end.

"Jenny?" asked Logan, his heartbeat thumping in his chest.

"What do you say Logan?" responded Jenny

"I would give anything for that to happen," answered Logan truthfully.

"Good boy. Now here's the plan." And slowly but surely a small smile began to play on the corners of Logan's mouth as the plan began to hatch – this girl was brilliant!

A/N: well there it is ladies and gents! The third instalment! Please read and review and tell me what you think! Oh and I apologize for the wait

Thanks all of you!!!


	4. Time awaits no man life goes on

A/N: Hey thank you all so much to those who reviewed and added this story to your story alerts! You guys make my day! Sorry for the long wait, but I really want to make this story line interesting...and for those of you still into 'The Past Returns ' I have an update coming for you guys soon!

Chapter 4 – mayhem, havoc, disaster and confusion

"Rory please...I...I love you. I don't know exactly what happened between you and your ex but I can help you move forward...and if we have to take things slow I'm more than willing. I can make you happy, I know I can; just give me a chance," he whispered almost desperately as he held tightly onto her hand, afraid that if he let go she'd run away.

"Jess..."

* * *

"Okay Huntz, so you're clear with the plan, timing and whatever else?" came the chirpy voice on the other line.

"You betcha Jen! Thank you so much; I owe you a great deal," replied Logan as he made the arrangements on his end.

"Of course; I'll just add it to your bill," laughed Jenny.

"Very funny kid; okay, I'll talk to you in a couple of days when everything is finalized?" asked Logan feeling happier than he had since his last night with Rory.

"Yup! Okay, see ya Logan!"

"Cheers Jen."

_Little did either of them know...a few days...may just be enough to screw things __up._

"He did WHAT?!" yelled Lorelai as she spat out her coffee.

"Jess asked me to be his girlfriend," repeated Rory for the seventeenth time since she got home.

"And you said...?" asked Lorelai although she knew Rory had answered the question several times before.

"I told him I had to think about it! I mean I know it's a big deal! On one hand I have Logan...perfect until he broke my heart; who I am still madly in love with but whom I'm never going to see again. And on the other hand I have Jess, a bad boy but with a literary mind to rival Logan's...may even be better I can't remember..." at this her face turned as white as a sheet and she stared at her mom wide-eyed.

"Rory...?" prompted Lorelai. This was the first time Rory had elaborated on her decision.

"I don't remember mom...I remember everything! I don't want to forget Logan. He was my one!" replied Rory with tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh Rory...honey...come here," answered Lorelai sympathetically as she drew her daughter into her caring embrace, "maybe it's a sign. Maybe it's time to move on."

Rory shook her head violently at her mother's suggestion, "I'm not forgetting Logan! I can't replace him!"

Smiling sadly Lorelai stated, "You don't have to replace him...you don't always get the dream house but you do get awfully close..."

"But you hate Jess," murmured Rory.

"And that doesn't change, but if he helps you pick yourself up and move past that idiot of a rich society (insert appropriate word here that I cannot say in front of the fruit of my loins) then I will tolerate him. When you talk to him about the latest literary advancement of famous author, it's the first time I see a bit of the old you...before Logan crushed your heart."

"Maybe...I will give Jess a chance," answered Rory with a newfound determination.

"Just be careful this time hun," cautioned Lorelai.

"I will be," smiled Rory, "thanks mom!"

"Anytime sweety...anytime."

_But I'll never forget you Logan...no matter how much you hurt m, "I'll __be loving__ you forever". Jess is perfect for me and he will not be a rebound guy. I'll give him the chance he deserves...I owe him that._

(song by Westlife, "I'll be Loving you forever)

* * *

It had been about a week since Rory and Jess became official and Rory couldn't remember a time she felt as alive as she did now (except when she was with Logan). Jess was thrilled when Rory agreed to be his girlfriend and he was everything she needed. He didn't dote on her hand and foot, he kept up with her (not as well as Logan but close enough) and his intellect was far beyond that of the average guy. Rory was happy and dare she say it, FINALLY moving on.

"Hello beautiful," whispered Jess over Luke's counter as he leaned down to give her a less than appropriate kiss to which Rory pulled away blushing.

"Hey," she stated shyly.

"What's wrong?" asked Jess smirking (_It's cute...but not Logan's...NO! Rory stop it! That's not fair to Jess!)_

"Nothing's wrong. It's just...that was the first time you kissed me like that," mumbled Rory, her cheeks turning beet-red.

Jess immediately frowned, "Oh my word, Rory, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again until you're ready."

He walked around the counter and held Rory tightly. This was slightly getting to him now...he can't even kiss his girlfriend without some other guy crossing her mind. He sighed sadly and went back to helping Luke serve the tables during 'Lunch Hour'; however, before he moved three spaces, Rory grabbed his arm and yanked him back to her (making a split second decision). Seeing the confusion in his eyes she only allowed her subtle smile to turn into a smirk (Logan's smirk she noted) before crashing her lips back on his in a kiss that called for wolf whistles and cat calls...speaking of calls; I guess Miss Patty has a new story to tell.

Pulling away slightly out of breath Rory looked into Jess's eyes and forcefully pushed away the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, reminding her about the man of her dreams (a.k.a. Logan) and whispered, "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Pulling a genuine smile onto his face Jess replied, "All I can say is you're one hell of a kisser Rory."

Laughing Rory kisses his cheek and replied blushing as she registered the looks she was getting, "It's a good thing Luke wasn't here."

"He owes me anyway," smirked Jess before winking her way and moving to continue his job; a small smile playing at his lips.

* * *

"Hey Logan you ready?"

"Part A should commence next week Thursday,"

"Fanatstic! That gives you three months before the final testing."

"Which is?" asked Logan confused.

"At her prom silly!"

"But I thought her prom was last week?" replied Logan downhearted and confused – he should have been there.

"Should've been but they moved it to August. Something to do with the committee wanting a summer prom instead of a spring one."

"That's awesome!"

"You better believe it Huntz...oh wait I have an in coming call. Talk to you in a bit."

Switching callers, Jen placed the phone back to her ear.

"Hey Rory!"

"Jen," came a cheery Rory's voice, "I have the greatest news!"

"Really now? Spill Gimore!" commanded Jenny excitedly as she flopped onto her bed.

"I'm going to my prom..."

"There we go!"

"No, I'm not done," responded Rory.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to the prom...with my boyfriend." On the other end of the line all that could be heard was a not-too-elegant thump as Jenny fell off her bed in shock.

_This can't be good. Crap!_

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? I hope I've made it more interesting :P and please leave reviews; I'm flattered at the amount of story alerts I'm getting and by all means that's fabulous, but I have no idea about what you think I should do with the story. Some critism, comments etc would be awesome!! Thank for reading!!

LeXiHuNtZbErGeR


End file.
